Shaded Hearts
by Mana Midnight
Summary: A blanketlike fic between Sesshoumaru and Miroku, requested by my niisan. Don't ask me why he told me to do it.


Disclaimer:I do not own Inu Yasha.  
  
Midnight:My niisan requested that I write this. It is a Sess/Mir oneshot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshoumaru growled at the monk that was following him. He pondered the cruel choice that fate had made. He had been battling his half-wit brother for the sword, he had nearly succeded as well, the arm that Naraku had given him began infecting him, so he had torn it off and was about to fly off when he had been bodily thrown into the monk, knocking them both out. He had woken up with the monk laying across him, and just beginning to awaken as well. The storm had started off as a simple snowstorm, but was now a raging blizzard, causing the almightly Sesshoumaru to slow and stumble. He glanced behind him at the monk who had it much worse. As a result of being human, his defenses against thae cold were horrible and he would stumble and nearly fall every few steps. This caused Sesshoumaru to worry.  
  
He looked up in time to see a piece of wood come flying. He successfully dodged, but the monk was less fortunate, he was knocked out. Sesshoumaru growled and picked him up. Under nowmal circumstances he would of left the monk to freeze, but he grugdingly admitted that the monk might just have a way home. Home to sesshoumaru was in the western lands castle, with Jaken. Home to monk was, well, Sesshoumaru didn't know. 'I guess I'll have to ask him.' He thought nonchalently.He nearly paused when he spotted a building ahead of them. Instead of pausing in shock of finding shelter in this barren wasteland like he wanted to, he sped up, concerned for the monks health.  
  
Sesshoumaru kicked the door in when he reached it, he quickly entered and closed the door behind him. He found that he had entered a one room cabin. Sesshoumaru spotted a well stocked fireplace in one corner and an upraised platform with a back and cushions (think of a couch with extra pillows and no arms) a few feet from it. He gently place the monk on it and went to find the linen closet. When he did find it, he found it severely understocked. He picked up what it offered, one measly blanket, and returned to the monk. What he found when he gor there was something that didn't please him.  
  
The monk was a pale white, and shivering uncontrallably. He had curled up in the fetel position on his side. Sesshoumaru checked his forehead with one pale hand, and found that it was slick with sweat and burning hot. He checke dhis pulse and found that beating rapidly. The monk was also muttering incoherently under his breath. It was low enough that not even Sesshoumaru's youkai hearing could pick it up. He opened the monks eyelids only to find them unfocused and dilating. Pnuemonia. The monk had pnuemonia. Sesshoumaru felt the pit of his stomach drop. He was panicking and he didn't know why. 'What is his name?What had Inuyasha's wench called him? She had called him Miroku.'  
  
"Miroku."He said. Liking the way that it rolled off of his tongue. He pulled the flint and stone from his pocket and quickly lit the fireplace. He than searched for the herbs that he had placed in another pouch for curing pnuemonia. He grabbed some snow from the ground outside to melt then ground the herbs up. He put the herbs into the water and made Miroku drink it by holding his nose and pouring down his throat. He covered the monk with a blanket and found that the warmth would not be enough. He pulled Miroku into his lap with Miroku's face pressed into his mane. 'With the potency of that herb Miroku should be better with an hour.' Sesshoumaru thought with no small amount af relief.  
  
He spent the entire hour watching the monk and attempting to comprehend the the emotions that he used to have locked away in the deepest receses of his mind, that is until he reconized of them. He was in state of shock for a minut until calmness spread over him. He could not help but smile at the accompanying waves of happiness.  
  
"I love the mo-no, his name is Miroku.'Sesshoumaru said, not even trying to cover the love and happiness in his voice. He was so happy that he did not notice that Miroku had wken up.  
  
"I love you as well Sesshoumaru-sama."Miroku said, pulling the other man into a hug.  
  
"Mir-chan, do not add the 'sama'." He said as he returned the hug.  
  
"Hai Sess-chan."  
  
"Mir-chan, how are you feeling?" Sesshoumaru asked, concern and worry lacing his voice.  
  
"Much better now that I know that you love me."  
  
"Good.,"He said as he puuled Miroku onto a kiss. They pulled apert a minut later. "Arigatou."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For having fate pull us together." Sesshoumaru said as he pulled Miroku into another kiss. 'His home is with me.'was all that he thought.  
  
END  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Midnight:Sorry it's so short. Niisan said that he might put his own stories on FF.net.  
  
Akliko(yip-yip-growl):yes. he said that he also wanted a Kouga/Sesshoumaru. Her brother is weird. And he admits it.  
  
Alys:He is strange.  
  
Midnight:Hey. He's blood related to me. Only I can do that.  
  
Akliko:Well, we're the voices in your head.  
  
Midnight:Good point. Well reveiw peoples! 


End file.
